The Lovely Teddy Bear Episode
by anaknisatanas
Summary: Severus is disturbed by a gift from a student. An Annoying Sev ficcie.


Name/Alias: Becca/Anakni

Rating:

Challenge I Picked: Give him a teddy bear with the word "lovely" emblazoned on it.

Harry Potter had come up with the most devious way to embarrass and annoy Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master, and to turn Draco Malfoy into the biggest laughing stock in the school for years to come. He had recently stumbled across a Potions book in the Restricted Section that had some of the most interesting Potions in it. One such Potion was the Ammirazione Estrema Potion. It was a Potion that caused the taker to exhibit extreme and ridiculous admiration on either the first person they saw or on the person whose hair was added into the Potion. Harry had done a little more research and had also found a way to combine a charm with the Potion so that Malfoy would listen to his suggestions and of course he just had to use Snape as the object of Malfoy's admiration.

He told Ron and Hermione of his plan after having been so secretive during the two weeks it had taken him to brew the Potion.

"You're going to what?" Hermione said. "Harry, we're Sixth Years now, we can't be pulling pranks like this anymore."

"But Hermione," Ron protested. "Malfoy was the one who keeps trying to get Harry. Besides now the git will be brought down a peg or two."

Finally after a few more minutes of persuasion Hermione agreed to Harry's plan. She administered the Potion during Arithmancy onto Malfoy's skin. He berated her harshly for several minutes for spilling her 'water' on him but nothing really came of it.

Hermione smiled to herself as she gathered her books for her next class, Double Potions with the Slytherins.

For once Harry and Ron were early to Potions, Hermione had saved them prime seating view for the entire spectacle and also a seat where Harry would be able to see Malfoy so he could influence some of his actions and thoughts. This class would forever be remembered and not for the importance of the material they were covering that day.

"All right, everyone in their seats," Snape ordered as he sailed into the classroom in a swirl of black robes.

Malfoy had a huge grin plastered stupidly on his face almost causing the Golden Trio to laugh. Snape finally reached the front of the class and turned around to face them; Malfoy still wore his idiotic grin. Snape looked at him with some mild confusion but decided to ignore it for the moment.

The class began setting up their ingredients while Snape began taking down notes for something else.

"Please Professor," Draco said raising his hand eagerly. "Can I help you with anything? Anything at all?"

"No Mr. Malfoy," Snape said evenly with a mild glare aimed at the blond Slytherin. "I require no assistance to take notes from a book. Get back to your work."

This time the Golden Trio couldn't keep back the smiles of budding laughter from their faces as they heard and watched the exchange. Malfoy looked disappointed but began once again working on his Potion.

"Hey Herm," Harry said with a smirk. "Watch this."

Suddenly Draco Malfoy stood up straight and looked right at Professor Snape. He stared in fascinated interest at the Potions Master. He then began to randomly add in his ingredients until his cauldron began spitting. The Potions Master looked up to see Draco paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to his lesson.

"Mr. Malfoy you seem to have a problem concentrating on today's lesson," The Potions Master's voice was low and dark. "Kindly return your eyes to your notes and begin again with today's assignment. Five points from Slytherin for inattentiveness Mr. Malfoy. Do not let is happen again."

Malfoy looked down cast but he dutifully went over and dumped his Potion out into the spelled sink. With a sigh and a doleful expression he got fresh ingredients out from the student supply cabinet and began again. The Golden Trio watched on in amusement.

By this time the other Gryffindors were snickering as they worked on their Potions. Malfoy never screwed up in Potions class or made a total arse of himself, today being the exception. The Slytherins were looking at their de-facto leader wondering what had happened to him.

Class continued on uninterrupted for several long minutes.

"Ron, you're going to love the grand finale," Harry whispered to his friend when he was sure Snape was too buried in his note taking for the moment.

Ron and Hermione were now very curious. They wondered what Harry had planned to embarrass Snape and make Malfoy the laughing stock of the school for years to come. Whatever he had planned it had to be good, enough to top even the Twins most outrageous pranks to date. Inattention in class was excused for just this moment. Harry concentrated and sent Malfoy his suggestion of what he wanted him to do. Malfoy willingly and unknowingly obliged.

Malfoy secretively pulled out his wand and transfigured his lesson notes into a teddy bear that stood two feet high and had the word "Lovely" emblazoned across its chest. Proudly Malfoy walked up to the front of the Potions class right up to Professor Snape's desk. The entire class followed his movement; the Gryffindors were smirking and holding back their laughter while the Slytherins looked worried and amused.

"Excuse me Sir," Draco said politely with a beautific smile on his face with the bear tucked behind his back.

"What is it?" Snape asked without looking up from his furious note taking.

He only looked up when he realized that the sound of his quill scratching against his parchment was the only sound he heard.

"Here Sir," Draco proudly held out the teddy bear from behind his back. "This is for you. From me."

The entire class snickered.

Snape stared at the bear uncomprehendingly for several long moments, noting that it was green and fuzzy and had that disgusting word "Lovely" emblazoned across the chest.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" Snape's tone was dangerous but Malfoy didn't seem to notice at all.

"It's a gift Sir," Draco said setting the bear close to Snape and giving its fuzzy head a friendly tap. "To show how much I admire you."

Without a second thought Snape had his wand out and the bear was burning merrily away.

"Mr. Malfoy that is fifteen points from Slytherin for inappropriate behavior," Snape glared harshly at the student who had once been his protégé among all other Slytherins. "Furthermore you are to report to Madame Pomfrey as I think your brains have been addled. Don't just stand there sniveling! Move!"

Snape waited until Malfoy was out of the class.

"There those who will think this to be funny," Snape lectured but he had a slight blush tingeing his pale skin. "What it was was an embarrassment to Mr. Malfoy. And let this be a lesson to you, no little teddy bears in my classroom. Get back to work!"

Hermione later reported to Harry that Snape was indeed very annoyed by the incident and that he gave a little nervous tick every time he came across little caricatures of the incident in question.


End file.
